


History

by KateKintail



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Alexander is forced to make a choice





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 17 of Promptember 2019

“Is that letter from your father?” Alexander asked, depositing several leather bound books on the desk. He raised his eyebrows at John, who sat on his bed with several pages in hand. 

John made an affirmative sound and folded the letter, tucking it into his breast pocket. “He goes on for two pages about the Continental Congress and then spends the last two sentences imploring me to find a wife.” With a sigh, John kicked off his shoes and lay back upon the bed. 

Alexander retrieved the shoes and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed. “Will you explain, in your reply, that you have already found one?”

John snorted. “Dear Father, George Washington has two tomcats named Hamilton, and I have fallen for the more feral of the two.” 

“More feral?” 

“Yes. More feral.” He gestured at the writing desk. “Every attempt at taming you thus far has been systematically thwarted. You are up at all hours, writing and strategizing. You do as you will always, trusting your cleverness and instincts alone. Maddeningly, you nearly always succeed. You are wild and incorrigible, but I adore you for it all. One tomcat can be pacified with a saucer of milk. The other requires frequent access to my backside. And not mine alone.” 

Alexander sat down on the bed, laying his hand upon John’s hip. “Are you implying I am a cad, sir?”

“I most certainly am not! I’m saying you cannot be controlled or contained, not even by the bounds of my heart.” John reached down and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. He tried to catch Alexander’s gaze, but those handsome eyes were fixed somewhere else. 

John gave another laugh. “I suspect you are, at present, torn between ravishing me and reading this letter from my father.” 

Alexander cracked a smile. “Guilty. It is a nearly impossible choice to make. I long to have you in my arms, to take you utterly and completely until pleasure is all we feel. And I long just as much for news of the great decisions and discussions the congress is having. They are making history while we sit with our books and maps, waiting for word from greater men, unable to take action. It is immensely frustrating!” 

John fingered a button on his britches. “If it truly is action you desire… I might be able to help you make that choice.” 

Grinning, Alexander moved in, delivering a powerful kiss as he slipped one hand beneath John’s britches and slipped the other into John’s breast pocket. If he positioned things properly, he might not need to choose between his two desires tonight.


End file.
